<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demonic Villain League &amp; The Rebellion Against Heroes by wildfired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132801">The Demonic Villain League &amp; The Rebellion Against Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfired/pseuds/wildfired'>wildfired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All MC ships are platonic, BNHA/OM Crossover AU, Gen, I haven't watched a single episode of BNHA, M/M, MC is called Yuki and goes by they/them, Multi, Please they're literally a fucking minor in this universe save me, plot heavy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfired/pseuds/wildfired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where nearly everyone has a superpower, only the strongest remain on top. The DVL wants to challenge that, and they drag Yuki and some friends into the mix.<br/>Learn the history of the DVL while falling in love with some of the top members.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay hi guys ahsdgfjagjfdsaf<br/>i'm literally. this came to me one night and i went fuck it, let's write even though i haven't watched bnha at all<br/>i swear ill update the swap au fic thing someday maybe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With one last breath, the invasive life around her fingertips died and her hand grew heavy. Crimson liquid dripped from her nails, running from every cut open crevice on her body. Her eyes, once full of light for her future, grew dull from the energy draining from her lifeless body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the first year was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Father scoffed at the weakness of the girl, for dying to something so simple as being thrown into a wall. No, it was more than that. She had died for disobeying her teacher’s orders, for betraying the trust of the academy, and for joining her family in rebelling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there you have it,” he droned on, tossing the limp girl to the side. He gave her no more regard as he turned his focus towards the traitor in front of him. The grey-haired hero stood wide-eyed at his superior, and then towards his sister, and back once more. The Father took his reaction with humor, and smiled. “You dragged her into this, didn’t you? And this was your plan all along, was it not? Then, why do you assume you don’t have to deal with the consequences?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eldest brother sneered at the pro-hero, his emotions processed and exhibiting rage from every pore in his body. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Father laughed, and motioned to the numerous explosives set around the room. “Look at this, Lucas. Don’t you think the person who tried to bomb the headquarters is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>asshole in this situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fourteen,” Lucas cried, “and you killed her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>fourteen,” The Father corrected. “And you dragged her into this silly little… </span>
  <em>
    <span>revolt </span>
  </em>
  <span>of yours. Did you just not want to be on opposing sides?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’LL KILL YOU!” Lucas screamed, and in a flurry of white and gold and blue and feathers he rushed forwards, his anger inspiring the creation of daggers which found their way towards The Father who easily ducked underneath them, causing the blades to impale themselves in the rubble behind where he previously was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas attacked him himself, a blast of energy appearing from his grief through his hands which scorched the floor that The Father had previously been, and they leaped into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flurry of disbelief, the traitor like a whirlwind maneuvered around the room, unable to get close enough from any angle to attack The Father before the enemy moved once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dagger appeared from the tears falling down his face, and it tore into his clothes but never close enough to draw the blood of retribution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas pushed on, his clothes torn and tattered by the numerous amounts of blades he summoned from his raw emotion. All the while, The Father was mainly unharmed, and had hardly even needed to fight back. The traitor landed meters away from him, on his knees, exhausted from the movement and from crying his heart out like toxic radio waves. The room was littered in weaponry and gunpowder and fabric and blood, and the body of the girl was unharmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas looked up from the floor at The Father, now standing over him with a menacing expression. “You were never able to match me,” he tutted, raising his foot to press the heel against Lucas’ forehead, and the latter was too exhausted to retort. Somewhere within the fight, he had released far too much energy as emotion and he now felt empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were never even able to match Michael,” he sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. “So caught up in your pride… you only paid attention to how you yourself were treated. The accomplishments of your companions far surpassed your own, Lucas. Are you truly surprised?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” he managed to say, completely out of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a no.” The Father laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the tip of a knife appeared from his stomach.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One - The Last Night of Our Innocent Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Yuki prepares to graduate, a final mission begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night of graduation was upon the third years, and Yuki was stressed out of their mind. First, they had to fix a hole in the wall left behind from moving furniture in their room, and after that a friend had gone up to them asking for help setting up the stage. They then had to assist some of the teachers with a few minor injuries they sustained from heavy lifting, and then their homeroom teacher wouldn’t stop bawling her eyes out for her students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, with barely any time to prepare at all, they had to fix up their sweaty, messy hair and go out into the crowd to give their speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>U.A. High School was a special boarding school meant to train future heroes, and Yuki was lucky enough to get a recommendation from Simeon to attend. They had met the hero from a family friend, and without that help, they wouldn't be on stage that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And look at me now,” they mumbled to themselves, trying to tame that one stupid lock of hair that wouldn’t stay down. “A mess only minutes before the graduation ceremony…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small voiced chimed in from beside them, “That’s not true! You worked so hard, this is proof!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke, a first-year friend of theirs, had accompanied them most of the day. He had mostly been moral support, but he did his best to assist when needed. That was what Yuki appreciated most about this lovable yet strict boy: he knew his own strengths and played to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Fido,” they joked, reaching over and messing up his hair. The blond haired boy pouted in response, grabbing his hat to hide his hair from being ruined any further. “Hey! I just fixed that! And don’t call me Fido, I’m not actually a dog!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the one going on stage,” they laughed. “Got any hair gel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bright lights shone down upon the large stage. Yuki and their classmates sat just beneath it, holding their breaths as they waited for the host to make the announcement. Up on stage, Yuki spotted several of the pro-heroes and teachers who had recommended students sitting and waiting for the show to begin as well. A dark-skinned, white-clad man met their eyes, and he waved with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon spotting his wave, several of the female students giggled and squealed. Yuki heard one of them say, “Angelic waved at someone! I told you he recommended someone in our year!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook their head a little at the comment, then returned the gesture to the hero, who gave a little thumbs up in return before being pestered by one of the other heroes to stop and look professional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud noise from the speakers, and some of the students covered their ears. Everyone turned their attention to the stage, where a microphone was now being set up by a technician. He hopped off the stage before an announcement went off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Students and parents and heroes alike, welcome to the class of 20XX’s graduation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice came from an invisible speaker in front of the microphone, and Yuki tried to pinpoint the tone. The host for tonight was Raphael, right? Though, Raphael was only at the foot of the steps, and looked just as confused…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was the sound of breaking glass, and one of the spotlights turned off. Then another, and another, until the entire stage was met with darkness. Murmuring came from the stands, and some of the students attempted to use their quirks to bring light to the auditorium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, everyone!” Simeon stood up and called from the stage, using his quirk - Radiation - to emit light from his hands. “Grab hold of the person next to you, and those with light, please escort your peers to the nearest exit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki, without another thought, stood up and headed towards the seats the first years were at. “Luke?” They called out, taking a flashlight from their pocket and shining it in front of them. Eventually, they made it to the seat of a trembling boy, who was hugging himself in terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yuki-” He stuttered as he took notice of them, and he rushed forward to wrap his arms around them. They sighed in relief, quickly checking if he was harmed in any way. They had grown concerned, as Luke was the student his class picked on, so they expected no one to be around to fend for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” they whispered, “it’s okay. Let’s get out of here, alrigh-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before they could even finish their sentence, a loud CRASH resonated from behind them at the stage. They quickly turned around, being met with several screams from the students as the stage had been engulfed with flames. The heroes that stood on it previously were sprawled out on the ground nearby, or flying above it using their quirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes widened as they noticed two figures emerge from the flames: one man adjusting his gloves with a scowl on his face, and the other with four large wings protruding from his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morningstar,” whispered Luke, and Yuki turned their attention to Simeon, who was on the ground. They quickly picked up the younger student and ran away from the stage, towards one of the exits of the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>That four-winged man was Morningstar, one of the Big 7 in the Demonic League of Villains. The DVL was a large organization of villains, according to their classes, that arranged series of linked crimes. Usually, one attack would lead to another, and common figureheads would be at each one. The Big 7 was a group of 7 villains from the DVL that made the most appearances, and Morningstar was the first of them. From what they saw, Feaster was the other person, and one of the other 7, which made this threat high-level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki swerved around a corner, stumbling from the weight of Luke in their arms as they dodged some falling debris. All around them was screaming, loud crashes, and ringing right in their ears. More of the school was being blown up, and the students were fleeing for their lives. Some had tried to fight back, but were knocked out from some invisible force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch out!” cried Luke, as Yuki suddenly felt a blow to the middle of their back. They fell over, rolling and trying to protect Luke with their body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rolled to a stop, quickly peeking up to see what had caused their fall: A slim man with honey-pink hair, a masquerade mask, and scorpion pincer horns. He hummed as he took notice of them, and started to brush off his outfit. “My, my… I didn’t think the students the angel promoted were so weak to fall in one blow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-Th-That’s-!” Luke stammered, as Yuki was still recovering from the sharp pain in their back. Something had pierced them, and it might have come from the sharp heel of the man’s foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, does the little doggie recognize me?” He laughed softly, kneeling down in front of the two. Yuki recognized him, too, as one of the Big 7. “How does it feel, having Aiura right in front of you? I’m sure you’re both so honored… a valuable teaching lesson for once! Better than anything U.A. gives you, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke, acting fast, broke free of Yuki’s grasp to swing a punch at Aiura, but he simply stepped back out of the way with a disappointed sigh. “Oh, a shame… you missed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger student assumed a fighting stance, fists out in front of him as he stood in front of Yuki. Though their quirk was Fast Healing, it seemed to be getting more and more difficult to close their wound. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell did Aiura do to them…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A blur of black and white flashed in front of Yuki and Luke, grabbing Aiura and slamming him into the wall. He gasped in surprise, as a white-haired hero clad in black and blue held him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Pro-Hero Weiss?!” Luke exclaimed, and Weiss nodded as he glanced at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” he addressed, “take Yuki and get out of here. I’ll hold Aiura back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and scurried towards Yuki, slinging one of their arms over his shoulder and picking them up. He mumbled, “Quick, use your quirk,” as he stumbled away from the fight, leaving a still Aiura and Weiss behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki’s vision was getting blurrier by the second, and they felt nauseous and out of breath, though that may have been from all the running. Luke quickly turned into an alley, and gasped in relief. “A-Angelic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark skinned hero smiled at them from the end, beckoning them over with a smile on his face. “Hurry, over here. It’s safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Yuki and Luke smiled in relief, and they both made their way towards the end. Angelic Light held his arms open for both of them, and Yuki reached forward with their free hand to take his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then suddenly, Luke let out a cry as he fell over. Yuki felt their weight suddenly be dragged down, and they landed on the floor with a thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in front of them, sighed, and Yuki watched as the face changed from the dark-haired hero they knew to a blond, light-skinned man. “Mammon, you’re late,” he said, in a voice that was nothing like Simeon’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, sorry, I had to take care of something…” spoke another person from behind them, and that was all they could comprehend before they fell unconscious.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, stay tuned til next time!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>